deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Leon VS Frank/@comment-30574734-20180502211324
Okay so Frank has got this...Dont get me wrong Leon is gonna put up a great fight and this isnt a stomp at all... But frank has got soooooooooo much more going for him... Frank has edge in strength seeing as how whatever Leon can do Frank can do a little bit better...Leon can kick or punch heads so hard they explode Frank can do that AND back flip kick heads straight off there body AND karate chop heads clean off...Plus he can pull the insides out of a zombie, cult members, or trained soliders wearing kevlar with ease...Plus comparing Franks Suplex to Leons Suplex Franks throws them much farther (Going off DR1 and RE4) Strength:Frank Ill give leon speed and reflexs because while frank is great at running from regular zombies and running from exosuit caulder is great Leons Running from the boalder in Re4 is a little better...But his dodging lasers in RE4 is far more impressive then Franks agility...Dodging sniper fire from the Hall family and Cars/Bullets from the convicts is great but doesnt really compare to the flips and spins Leon does to dodge those lasers... Speed/Agility:Leon Durability is ALL frank...Frank can take being impaled on a meat hook and sliced over and over then just got off and walk away...Frank can take missiles point blank from helicopters, punches from exo-suits, hits from the giant carnival robot in DR2OTR, bites and tackles from evo zombies, and Punches from a huge dude with 2 impact hammers...Leon can be killed by thrown sythes, suicide bombers, thrown knives, and wolves...Gonna give him credit for surviving being squeezed and thrown by mutant glenn but it doesnt change the fact that a bunch of things that kill leon frank survives superior versions of with miniumal injurys... Durabilty:Frank Weapons is also clearly Frank...Leon carries Pistols, Shotguns, Machine Guns, Sniper Rifles, Knives, Herbs, Grenades, and a Rocket Launcher...Frank is carrying all of that plus Baseball Bats, Swords, Axes, Sycthes, Chainsaws, Orange Juice, Sandwiches, Umbrellas, Plungers, Brooms, Nails, Guitars, Skateboards, Frying Pans, Soccer Balls, Servobot heads, Jewlery, and Soooo much more...And thats with out even going into combo weapons which then give him flamethrowers, Knifed Gloves, Axe/Hammers, Molotovs, Powerful Blasters, Homing Killer Bees, Lawnmower Wheelchairs, Paddlesaws, Grenade Launchers, Rocket Launchers (Kinda), Explosive Arrows, Electric Wheelchairs covered with guns, Football Bombs, Ice Bombs, Hand Bombs, AND EVEN A FREAKING LASER SWORD!!! AND thats not even counting the combo vehicles like Chainsaw Bike, Gun Bike, Lawnmower Tricycle, Electric Go-Kart, Wheelchair Towtruck, and a ATV with armor and guns from Military Vehicle...AND Not to mention Franks best weapons the Regular Exo Suit, The Real Megabuster, and the Zero Exo-Suit which is like a combination of the 2...Leons weaponary may be standard issude but Franks is more versatile, More Powerfull, And WAY more destructive...Leon is Seriously out gunned here... Weapons/Gear:Frank Experience is a tie and so is determination...But Unpredictability is also all Frank (To an extreme)...After years of fighting Zombies, Mutants, and Serious Maniacs with conquer the world plans would you really expect some guy to put a servobot mask on your head then suplex you into a pile of zombies before throwing a grenade football at you then taking a picture while walking away drinking orange juice...No...No you wouldnt... I like Leon and his Speed, Agility, and Experience is gonna make frank work for it...But Frank is too strong, too tough, too well equiped, and just as experienced...Frank has this... (In my opinon)